


To Catch A Rat

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Mulder, Skinner and Scully go undercover in an S&M bar and bump into someone completely unexpected.





	To Catch A Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

To Catch A Rat

### To Catch A Rat

#### by Lady Midath

  

    
    
         Title: To Catch A Rat
         By Lady Midath 
         Date: Wednesday, March 05, 2003 7:41 PM
         Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just
         like to take them out and play with them sometimes.
         Fandom: X Files
         Pairing: M/K
         Rating: NC17 for m/m sex, some mild erotic spanking and
         language, most of it bad :-)
         Archive: DiTB, RATB-K, RATails, FHSA, AURA, CKoS, WWOMB,MK-
         Fic and anyone else who would like it.
         Status: Done
         Spoilers: Not really
         Summary: Mulder, Skinner and Scully go undercover in an S&M
         bar and bump into someone completely unexpected.
         This story is for Jami, she gave me the plot bunny and I ran
         with it
         Warnings: This fic does contain some BDSM and M/M sex
         Please note that in this story Alex Krycek still has both
         arms.
         Thanks to Jami for the wonderful beta-ing
    

* * *

To Catch A Rat 

This is the worst assignment I have ever been sent on. The thought passed through Scully's mind for the third time that night. With a sigh, she adjusted the black net stockings that she was wearing, grabbed her drinks tray and went back to work. The stiletto heels she was wearing sank into the generic carpet of the rather down market S&M bar where she was working undercover as a cocktail waitress. 

The Tool Shed was jumping tonight, she noticed, but that was no surprise, after all, it was the lead up to the Leather Ball. All the leather daddies were busy trolling the bar or showing off their boy toys. 

Scully pasted a smile on her coral painted mouth and started to wait tables, ignoring the appreciative looks she was getting from some of the men and quite a few of the women as well. 

Suddenly she looked up and saw Mulder sitting at a table on his own near the front door. He had picked the table that gave him the best view of the room. She caught his eye and with the barest of nods, he acknowledged her presence. 

Turning away, she continued to take orders for drink, her eyes continually scanning the crowded room. Suddenly a movement caught the corner of her eyes. A tall striking looking man dressed in a black sweater and matching jeans had just entered the bar. It was AD Skinner. 

Walking across the room, he settled himself at the bar, completely unaware of the stir that he had created. Quite a few twinkies giggled and preened, hoping to catch the attention of the imposingly handsome Assistant Director. 

Scully quickly suppressed a grin. Walter Skinner had absolutely no idea that he had suddenly become the focal point of the room. The leather daddies, not a little jealous shot glares towards the tall well built man while their boy toys stared in undisguised admiration, not to mention undisguised lust. 

AD Skinner, there are going to be quite a few fantasies with you in the starring role tonight, Scully thought, biting back a chuckle. She could understand why though. The sheer physical presence, not to mention his toppish demeanor made him a natural dom. Of course the ultra straight AD was completely unaware of this. 

Skinner ordered a beer from the leather clad barman, then sat back on his stool, observing the patrons in the bar. As far as he could tell, they all seemed to be the usual crowd, which meant a good mix of straights, gays and everything in-between. Having had very little experience with the bondage scene, Skinner had been surprised at first to see what a diverse crowd it attracted. 

Picking up his glass, Skinner mused on the case they were investigating. 

There had been several disappearances in the last two months. Young men, all of them gay and the Tool Shed seemed to be the one place where they had all last been seen. Now it was up to Skinner, Mulder and Scully to try and find out what had become of them and catch the bastard responsible. Many of these young men had families that were frantic with worry. Others seemed to be street kids that had no one to miss them, but it didn't matter. What mattered was finding them, hopefully still alive. 

* * *

"Hey sweety." 

Scully turned around, an attractive brunette was sitting at a table, her eyes watching Scully's every move. 

"Would you like to order something?" Scully asked, putting on her best polite waitress manner. 

"Yeah I would." The woman's eyes raked over the revealing french maid's costume that Scully was wearing. "I'd like to order an orgasm." There was no mistaking the seductive purr in her voice. "Then I'll think I'll have a drink." 

Taking a deep breath, Scully forced a smile and replied in her brightest voice. "Right away." Rolling her eyes, she headed back to the bar to fill her orders. God, couldn't these creeps come up with anything original? 

Leaning over the counter, Scully ordered the drinks to a the barman, who hurried away to fill them. Sitting next to her, AD Skinner sipped his beer. 

"Anything at all to report?" He asked, sotto voice. 

"No." She whispered back. "Nothing." Quickly gathering the various cocktails that seemed to be a favourite with this crowd, she hurried away. 

Skinner sighed, it had been over a week now since the three of them had gone undercover and so far they had nothing to show for it. He knew that time was running out for these boys, providing of course that they were still alive. 

He glanced at his watch, it was a little after nine, it was still early yet. He finished his beer, then ordered another, that would be his last for the night. Even though he was drinking Miller Lite, he was on duty and could not afford to get drunk. He had noticed with approval that Mulder was drinking club soda. 

Still something had to turn up soon, Skinner thought. The barman placed his second glass of beer in front of him and left to serve someone else. Skinner picked it up, Turning on his stool slightly so as to have a better view of the room. And that was when he saw him. 

Alex Krycek sauntered into the bar as though he owned the place. With both hands shoved into the pockets of his black leather jacket he walked over to the far end of the bar. 

Skinner turned and gave Mulder a look. It was clear by the expression on the younger man's face that he had seen Krycek as well. 

Without a word, Mulder walked over to where Skinner was seated. 

"Krycek's here." He said, speaking under his breath. 

"I know Mulder, I just saw him walk in." 

"What's he doing here?" Mulder hissed. "He's not into this kind of shit, is he?" 

Skinner said nothing, instead he craned his head, trying to spot Krycek. The assassin had now taken a stool at the bar, he was deep in conversation with a young blonde haired man sitting beside him. 

"As far as I know, he's not." Skinner replied eventually, "but then again, this is Alex Krycek we are talking about. Christ knows what that rat bastard's into." 

Mulder frowned, troubled, "it's possible that he might have something to do with this case sir." 

Skinner nodded, his face thoughtful, then he replied. "In that case, we are going to have to take him in." Mulder stared at him in surprise. 

"But sir, we can't just arrest him, on what charge?" 

"As a suspect in these disappearances, that's what charge." Skinner told him. "There's a good chance that you may be right Mulder. After all, it's a hell of a coincidence that these young men have vanished without trace from the very same bar that Alex Krycek happens to drink at. Look at the way he's talking to everyone, it's clear that he's known here." 

Mulder nodded. "You think that the Consortium's behind this." It was not a question. 

"Yes, I think they could be. They might be taking these men to use in their experiments. Hell it's not like they haven't done it before." 

"We can't arrest him though sir." Mulder replied. 

Skinner stared at him. "Why the hell not? We can't just let him go. Not if he is tied in with this case." 

Mulder shook his head. "Don't you see, if we arrest him Spender will know that we are on to him and what he and his Consortium cronies are up to. We can't risk them going to ground. No, if we question Krycek, then we are going to have to do it without anyone knowing." 

"Mulder, what you are suggesting is kidnapping." Skinner replied. "As your superior, I can't condone that." 

"No one will know sir." Mulder replied. "We can't take the risk of Krycek being bailed out and going to ground, or worse still, being killed to keep him quiet." 

Skinner thought for a moment, mulling over everything that his agent had said. The trouble was, he was right. There had to be a way to be able to take Krycek in for questioning without his boss finding out. But how? 

"I can wait for him to leave the bar, then I'll grab him. I can take him back to my apartment and keep him there while you stay here and update Scully on the situation." Mulder told his boss. Skinner nodded. "Okay Mulder, that's the way we'll do it. Any information you get from him, you tell me asap and meanwhile I'll keep you apprised of the situation here." 

"Fine." Mulder risked another quick glance at Krycek who still seemed blissfully unaware of their presence. He was still deep in conversation with the blonde twinkie. 

"I'll call and let you know after I've grabbed him." Mulder said. Skinner nodded. The older man was still not entirely comfortable with aiding and abetting what was going to be tantamount to kidnapping, but his agent was right, there was no other way. 

And if it meant finding these young men, then the end will have justified the means. 

* * *

Mulder didn't have that long to wait, he watched as a couple of leather ladies left the bar, giggling as they walked down the street. A few minutes later, a familiar figure followed them, but turned left instead of right and straight into the arms of the waiting FBI agent. 

"What the fuck...Mulder?" The look of shock on Krycek's face was quickly replaced by anger. 

"What are you doing? Following me?" 

"Nope, just a lucky coincidence ratboy." Mulder shoved his Glock into the younger man's ribs. 

"Get your ass moving Krycek or I'll put a bullet through it." 

Krycek froze. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Mulder, you can't just shove a gun in my face like this." 

"Can't I?" Mulder suddenly reached out and landed a punch on the assassin's face. Staggering back a step, Krycek lifted his hand, gingerly feeling the knot that was rising up on the point of his jaw. 

"Fucking goddamned son of a bitch!" 

Mulder gave the other man a grim smile. "I'm taking you into custody Krycek." With that, he slapped a pair of handcuffs on him, and grabbing him roughly by the shoulder, spun him around and pushed him in the direction of the car. 

* * *

Scully's usually clear blue eyes were dark with worry as Skinner filled her in on what had happened. She had left the main bar earlier and had gone into the 'fun and games' room where various demonstrations on the finer points of BDSM were being performed to continue her surveillance. Because of this, Scully had missed Krycek's presence altogether. 

"Do you think that Alex Krycek could be involved sir?" She asked. 

Skinner sighed, shaking his head. "To be honest Agent Scully, I'm not sure but something tells me that Spender and his Consortium cronies are all over this. And seeing Krycek just convinces me even further of this." 

"But kidnapping young men..." Scully clearly wasn't convinced. 

"It's not like they haven't done this kind of thing before Scully." Skinner reminded her. 

"But the men who have gone missing, they are all homosexual." Scully replied. "Why take only gays? I'm sorry AD Skinner but it just doesn't make sense." 

"There'll be a reason why they have Agent Scully." Skinner told her grimly. "We just have to discover what it is." 

"Very well sir." Scully replied doubtfully, she could not help but think that her direct superior and her partner were both barking up the wrong tree. 

"In the meantime, we will continue to monitor the situation here at the bar." Skinner continued. "Until either Mulder can get some information out of Krycek, or we get lucky and manage to uncover something here." 

Scully nodded. Then tucking her ubiquitous tray under her arm, returned to the bustle of the main bar once more. 

* * *

With stomach knotted with a mixture of fear and helpless fury, Alex Krycek allowed himself to be pushed through the door of Mulder's apartment. 

Slamming the door behind him, Mulder pointed towards the couch, indicating that Krycek should take a seat. With very bad grace, the younger man sat himself down, the handcuffs biting into his wrists now. He had complained in the car on the way here that Mulder had put them on too tight, but as usual, he had been ignored. 

Fucking bastard, Krycek fumed. If I get these cuffs off I'll rip your head clean off and shit down your neck. I'll fucking kill you in more ways then you could ever imagine. 

Murderous thoughts swirled around his head as he watched Mulder carefully lock his front door, then hang his coat up on the peg near the door. 

After doing all that, the FBI agent walked over to the couch where Krycek was seated, leaning against the arm of the chair. His air of nonchalance was enough to nearly drive Krycek out of his mind. 

"What have you brought me here for Mulder?" He asked, striving to keep his voice calm and steady. The last thing he wanted was for Mulder to see the turmoil he was in. 

Mulder gave him a tight smile. "I think you know Alex." He replied. 

The younger man shook his head. "No, actually, I don't." 

"The bar Alex, what the hell did you think I was doing at the Tool Shed?" 

Krycek shrugged, his cuffed wrists making the movement awkward. "I dunno, looking for some rough trade maybe?" 

The smug grin on Krycek's face was enough to send Mulder's blood pressure up a few notches. 

"There have been a series of disappearances." He began coldly. "Several young men have gone missing. The last place that anyone has seen them has been that bar we were both in tonight. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you Alex?" 

Krycek's forehead creased in a frown. Shaking his head, he replied. "No, I don't know anything about anyone disappearing. Why would I?" 

"Oh come on, don't give me any of your bullshit." Mulder snapped. "Five men, all missing and all last seen at the Tool Shed, the one place you were tonight." 

"Yeah, so what if I was?" 

"It's an S&M bar Alex." Mulder told him. "Since when have you been into that scene huh?" 

The colour slammed into Krycek's face, then slowly drained away, leaving two hectic spots of colour on his cheeks. "What I'm into and what I'm not isn't any of your concern." He replied, his voice cold and hard. 

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "You have no right to arrest me, I haven't done anything." 

"Technically you're not under arrest." Mulder replied. "I didn't read you your rights. Look around you, this isn't a police station." 

Krycek's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what the fuck your game is Mulder but you had better take these cuffs off me right now..." 

Mulder shook his head. "No, I don't think that's going to happen." He replied with an easy calm that Krycek was beginning to find infuriating. 

"What do you want Mulder?" 

"Information." 

"About what?" 

"The whereabouts of those young men." 

Krycek drew a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "I told you, I don't know anything about these disappearances. What ever has happened to these young men has nothing to do with me." 

Mulder could hear the frustration the younger man's voice and smiled inwardly. Okay, you little rat bastard it that's the way you want to play it. 

"Then tell me, what were you doing at The Tool Shed tonight?" Mulder asked. 

Krycek sighed. "I told you, I went in there to have a drink." 

"You drink at an S&M bar?" Krycek could hear the disbelief in Mulder's voice. 

"Yes, I do." He replied through gritted teeth. 

"So what is it you're telling me Alex?" Mulder asked. "That you are some kind of leather boy?" 

"No, I'm not." Krycek grated out. He could feel the fury rising up like bile inside him. It was lucky for Mulder that his hands were cuffed together, otherwise he would have had the FBI agent down on the floor strangling him by now. 

"I don't know Alex, that jacket you're always wearing might be a dead giveaway." Mulder sneered. "After all, isn't that what the leather daddies prefer to wear? Or maybe are you one of the little fuck boys instead?" 

That was the final straw. With a roar of pure rage, Krycek was on his feet and launching himself at Mulder. Before the other man could react, Krycek's shoulder caught him in the chest, both men falling heavily to the floor. Krycek heard a satisfying 'oomph' as Mulder hit the faded carpet, winded as the full weight of the enraged assassin landed on top of him. 

With the sure knowledge of his advantage, Krycek brought his head down, his forehead connecting solidly with Mulder's chin. He heard the grunt of pain and lifted his head once, trying to get another blow in. Suddenly a fist caught him on the side of his face, knocking him backwards. 

Krycek landed on his back, his vision wavering. Mulder staggered to his feet and reaching down, grabbed the other man by the front of his jacket and hauled him up. 

The next thing Krycek knew, he was being shaken hard enough to make his teeth rattle. 

"Fuck it Mulder...stop." He managed to gasp out, fighting against the waves of dizziness that were threatening to engulf him. 

Without warning, Krycek felt himself get thrown down onto the couch once more. 

"Don't fucking move from there." Mulder's growl sent a strange thrill down the younger man's spine. Krycek sat back against the couch watching Mulder's every move. He knew that despite the fact he was a match for the other man in both height and weight, he knew that when it came down to sheer physical strength, there was no simply contest. And of course the handcuffs didn't exactly help. No, he was going to have to find another way to get out of this. 

Mulder gingerly touched the knot on his chin, cursing under his breath as he did so. The sneaky little rat bastard had managed to get one good shot in. Well that's what he got for relaxing his guard. Let this be a lesson to you Mulder, he thought sourly. Don't ever turn your back on the little shit. 

"Are you alright?" 

The question caught Mulder by surprise. He looked over at Krycek who was now sitting watching him carefully. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" He answered. 

Krycek shrugged, the movement stiff and awkward. "I'm okay. Uh sorry about that Mulder, I guess it was a lucky shot huh?" He attempted a grin. 

Mulder frowned. "You could say that." He replied, suspicious now. Why the hell was Alex Krycek apologizing all of a sudden? With a sigh he walked into the small kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a couple of beers and carried them back out to the living room. 

After opening both bottles, he handed one to Krycek, who took it clumsily. 

"Thanks Mulder." Krycek took a mouthful of the cold liquid, feeling it slide down his throat. Jesus but that felt good. 

Mulder sat down in the armchair opposite Krycek, his eyes fixed steadily on the other man. Krycek lifted his chin slightly, returning Mulder's gaze. 

"So are you going to tell me why you were at the bar tonight?" Mulder asked him softly. 

Krycek sighed and shook his head. Here we are, he thought dourly. Right back to square one again. Aloud, he replied. 

"I told you Mulder, I don't know anything about these disappearances, I only went in there for a drink." 

Mulder frowned, there was something in Krycek's voice, something that didn't quite ring true. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it, no matter what it took. 

* * *

Skinner sighed and glanced at his watch. It was after twelve now and if anything the bar was even busier then before. He noticed a few of what he privately dubbed 'hard core' leather boys had walked in and had taken one of the tables nearest the bar. 

Skinner suddenly noticed the barman staring over at them, then as soon as he had seen Skinner watching him, he quickly looked away. 

It was the expression on the barman's face that sent Skinner's internal alarm off. Years of working for the FBI had honed his instincts and they were all telling him now that something was off. In fact, make that very off. 

One of the leather boy's, a tall mean looking kid with a purple mohawk and several piercings in his heavy, dull looking face walked over to the bar. The headshake that the barman gave him was quick but unmistakable. Now Skinner was certain that something was up. 

The kid with the mohawk said nothing, he turned and gave his buddies a look, then turned back to the bar once more. 

"What'll you have." The barman asked, his voice bored. Too bored, Skinner thought with a smile. Now he knew something was up, these guys were amateurs. 

The kid gave his order, then returned to the table, slouching on the chair, his pale blue eyes studying Skinner all the while. 

Skinner knew when he was being sized up. He saw Scully out of the corner of his eye. She was heading towards where he was sitting. From the look on her face, he knew for sure that something was up. 

Raising her hand slightly, she passed him and after a few minutes, he got up and made his way towards the men's room. He had recognized the signal, she needed to talk to him and fast. 

After making sure that no one had spotted him, he changed direction and headed towards the back room. Scully was already there waiting for him. They only used this designated meeting place when it was absolutely necessary. 

"What's up Scully?" Skinner asked, pitching his voice low so as not to be overheard. Not that it was likely though, the room was completely empty. 

"It's something I overheard in the men's room sir." She whispered. Skinner's eyebrows shot up at that. 

"Men's room Agent Scully?" 

She sighed. "Sir, I saw someone I thought I recognized enter the men's room so on the pretext of changing the toilet rolls, I followed him in." 

Skinner gave her a rare smile. "It's good to know what lengths you'll go to in order to solve a case." He replied jokingly. "So was it who you thought it was?" 

"Yes sir. The man that I saw enter the men's room was none other than Harold Chessen." Scully replied. 

"Harold Chessen." Skinner mused. "I know that name." 

"He's been a suspect in a child pornography ring but neither the police or the Bureau have been able to gather enough evidence to actually bring charges against him." Scully explained. "But he was also the chief suspect in a series of sexual attacks against several young men. All of them were gay, and they all frequented bars like this." 

Skinner nodded. "Sounds like we might have our man." He replied. He then quickly filled her in on what he had observed out in the main bar. 

Scully frowned. "Do you think they could be involved as well?" 

"I'm not sure but something is definitely going on." Skinner replied. "In the meantime, we need to get back out there." Even though there were two other undercover cops in the room, Skinner knew from experience that even a minute's inattention could cost them a bust. 

They both left the back room and made their way back to the bar. 

* * *

"For the last time Mulder, I don't know anything about these men." Krycek said, he was beginning to sound a little desperate now. "I just happen to drink at the Tool Shed, that's all." 

Mulder stared at the Consortium agent. Why was he starting to get the feeling that Krycek was telling the truth? And it was an uncomfortable feeling at that. 

"So you just happen to drink at a well known S&M bar?" Mulder replied. 

"For the fiftieth time yes." Krycek almost yelled. 

"Who was the kid that you were talking to back at the bar?" Mulder asked. 

"He's a kid I know." Krycek told him. "I just happened to bump into him there, Christ, is that a crime?" 

"Probably since you're involved." Mulder joked. Krycek shot him a withering glare. 

"Look Krycek, for once in your life, cut the bullshit and just tell me the truth. Why were you at the bar tonight?" Mulder stared directly at him, hoping against hope that for once Krycek might actually give him a straight answer. 

Mind racing, Krycek began to weigh his options. There was no way he was going to be able to escape, so now he had to decide on what course was going to save his ass. 

"Okay Mulder." He said after a couple of minutes. "I'll level with you." 

Mulder settled back against the chair he was sitting on. "Go ahead Alex. I'm listening." 

Drawing a deep breath, Krycek plunged straight in. "You are right about one thing. I am a regular at that bar, and a couple of others like it as well." 

Mulder raised his eyebrows but said nothing. 

Clearly embarrassed, Krycek continued. "You see Mulder, the truth is, I'm gay." 

Mulder nodded, encouraging him to go on. 

"I go to these bars and clubs, that's where I meet...men, young men mostly. We get together, have a couple of drinks maybe and then we go somewhere." Krycek's face had turned scarlet now. Mulder could see the hard time he was having confessing all this to him. 

"That's why I was there tonight Mulder. That's why the people there knew me and that was why I was talking to that kid at the bar. Because I am a fag." 

"And you don't know anything about these men being taken?" Mulder asked. Krycek shook his head. 

"No, I don't." 

The answer was simply given and Mulder suddenly found himself believing him. 

He opened his mouth to reply, when his phone rang. Reaching over to the small cherrywood table, he picked it up. 

"Mulder speaking." 

He listened for a while, a frown creasing his forehead, then he glanced over at Krycek who was watching him intently. 

"Yes sir. No he's still here. Yes, I understand. Alright sir. Fine, thank you for letting me know." Mulder hung the phone back up again, his face thoughtful. Krycek leaned forward on the couch. 

"What, what is it?" 

Mulder looked over at him. "That was AD Skinner on the phone, it seems that you have been telling the truth after all." 

"What happened?" Krycek asked. 

"They caught the man that was responsible for the disappearances. It seems that he was running a white slavery trade here within the States." Mulder explained. "Scully recognized him from a couple of earlier cases she recalled. Right now they have him, a barman and the gang that were assisting him in custody." 

"See, I told you I had nothing to do with it." Krycek snapped. "Now you have to let me go." With that, he held out his hands. "Take these fucking things off right now." 

"No, I'm not going to do that Alex." 

"What?" The younger man yelped.. 

"We still have a few scores to settle." Mulder replied, "and there is no way I could possibly pass up such a great opportunity." He watched with satisfaction as the colour drained from Krycek's face. 

"I'm sorry Alex but I'm going to let you walk out that door." Mulder continued, his voice calm and implacable now. 

"You can't keep me here Mulder." Krycek snarled, green eyes spitting fire now. "You take these handcuffs off or else..." 

"Or else what Alex?" Mulder asked, his voice a low seductive purr. "After all, you are hardly in any position to make threats now, are you." 

Realizing the helplessness of the situation, Krycek felt a thread of real fear twist inside his stomach. "So what are you going to do to me Mulder?" He asked, pasting a sneer of pure bravado on his face to try and cover that fear. "Kill me?" 

Mulder chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing quite that drastic Alex, I promise. And as for what I'm going to do to you, well I'm sure I'll think of something." 

Before Krycek had time to comprehend what was happening, Mulder was on his feet and reaching down to haul the younger man up off the couch. 

"What the..." Krycek yelped. "Mulder, what the fuck are you doing?" 

His question was suddenly cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against his own. 

Confused, he pulled his head away to stare helplessly into a pair of smoldering hazel eyes. 

"M...m..Mulder?" 

The FBI agent chuckled as he held the younger man to him, his long arms circling Krycek's waist easily. "I have a confession to make as well Alex." 

Krycek looked at him warily. "What is it?" 

"Well, haven't you always wondered why it was I never sought companionship of the female variety?" Mulder asked with a smile. Krycek shook his head. 

"I thought it was because you were so damned obsessed with chasing UFO's and trying to find your sister Samantha." He replied. 

"Well that was part of it." Mulder answered, his smile widening. "But the truth was simply this. I never really had an interest in the opposite sex." 

Krycek stared at him, his mouth dropping open. "You're... you're gay?" 

"That's right." 

"Oh." Krycek swallowed hard, the feeling that he was in deep shit had suddenly crept up on him. 

"That's it? Mulder said. "Just oh? That's all you have to say?" 

"How about help?" Krycek replied. That drew a laugh from Mulder. 

"Sorry Alex but I think that your luck finally ran out, and by the look of it, mine's just started." Mulder dipped his head to kiss Krycek again, pulling the younger man closer. Stunned, Krycek allowed himself to be kissed, tasting the warm, slightly salty lips of the FBI man who had for better or worse been such a major part of his life for so long. 

He could feel his cock awaken and stir as Mulder pressed himself against him. Before he knew what he was doing, he began to return the kiss, leaning into Mulder's embrace, his cuffed hands trapped between his and other man's hard muscular body. 

Feeling the younger man's arousal pushing against the fabric of his jeans, Mulder's kiss became harder, more insistent. Krycek moaned softly, his cock straining against the confines of his suddenly too tight pants. The sensation of his mouth being claimed so thoroughly only made matters worse. If he didn't get these jeans off soon, he would end up cumming in them. 

Sensing Krycek's urgent need, Mulder reached down to squeeze the hard cock through the thin denim fabric. Krycek gasped, arching back a little, his eyes smoky with something akin to lust now. 

"Jesus Christ, warn me if you are going to do something like that." He managed to stammer out. Mulder's smile turned into a grin. 

"Oh that's not all I'm going to do to you Alex." He said, his voice roughened with lust for this green eyed beauty standing only inches away from him. The smell of Krycek's own arousal was enough to nearly send him over. His own penis was standing up at full attention, or would have been if not for the clothes he was wearing. But that was all about to change and soon. 

Without a word of warning, Mulder grabbed Krycek by the shoulders and spun him around in the direction of the bedroom. 

Seeing the open door and the bedroom beyond caused Krycek to balk for a moment but a firm swat on his jeans covered behind soon had him moving forward. 

Stumbling into the bedroom, Krycek managed to take a quick look around the dimly lit room before being taken in a strong grip and slowly turned around. He found himself facing Mulder once more. 

"I have another confession I have to make Alex." Mulder said throatily. Reaching out, he slowly ran his fingers down the side of Krycek's face. "You know, everyone at the Bureau thought that Scully and I were in some kind of a relationship, but they were wrong. I love Scully, she's been my friend and my partner for a long time. She has stuck by me through thick and thin and I respect her, but it was never her that I wanted. It was never her that I dreamed about and it was never her that I imagined taking to my bed." 

Krycek said nothing, he stayed silent while Mulder spoke. 

"It was you Alex. It was only ever you that I wanted, that I needed. And it's you that I am going to take to my bed tonight." With that, Mulder leaned forward to place one more kiss on those soft, slightly parted lips that he had dreamed about so often. A dream that had finally come true. 

Stunned at Mulder's words, Krycek lifted his face towards his enemy, his captor, the man that he was beginning to desire more than anything he could think of. Mulder's lips brushed his, the slight contact making them tingle. Blood surged towards his cock and suddenly he wanted no, he needed Mulder to take him, fuck him, claim him for his own. His entire body had begun to tremble now. 

"I'm going to take these cuffs off you Alex." Mulder told him. "But I'm warning you, if you try to escape, I'll put them straight back on you again. Understand?" 

Krycek nodded. Escape? The way he was feeling right now? Was Mulder completely blind? 

Taking the key out of his pocket, Mulder unlocked the cuffs and tossed them onto his dresser. Then seeing the lines of red they had left on Krycek's wrists, he gently took both the younger man's hands in his own and lifting them to his lips, he kissed them. 

Krycek could not help but smile at that simple tender gesture. "It doesn't hurt Mulder." He said. 

"You told me earlier that I'd put them on too tight." Mulder replied. "I didn't listen to you." 

Krycek shrugged, it's not as though it mattered, hell, he had survived much worse. 

Slowly, handling Krycek as though he was a Dresden figurine, Mulder undressed him. His clothes fell to the floor in a pile and Krycek easily stepped out of them. Standing naked in front of Mulder, his penis now free and fully erect, standing out from the nest of dark curls. 

"Your turn Mulder." He whispered. Mulder grinned and needing no second bidding shed his own clothes, aware of Krycek's admiring glance. 

As Mulder stepped out of his shorts, Krycek laughed. "Is this what you call debriefing?" 

"It just might be." Mulder replied, then suddenly he swept Krycek up into his arms, carrying the younger man over to the bed. Krycek, amazed and totally turned on by this alpha male display, allowed himself to be gently placed on the bed, his legs apart, cock bobbing with the movement of the water mattress beneath him. 

Wasting no time, Mulder's dark head dipped down between Krycek's parted thighs, taking the impressive shaft into his mouth. Krycek moaned, closing his eyes and giving himself over to the pure sensations that flooded him. 

Mulder ran his tongue up and down Krycek's cock, teasing the glands and slit at the top. Then going slower, he swiped his tongue across the heavy ball sac. 

Satisfied at the startled yelp that came from above him, Mulder worked his way back up the cock once more, using tongue and lips to drive Krycek into a frenzy. 

"Oh Mulder." He whimpered helplessly. "Oh shit, ahhh fuck...oohhh..." 

Another swipe of his tongue across the hot flesh of Krycek's balls was nearly enough to send the younger man over the edge. Mulder could taste the pre cum that was leaking from the tiny slit and knew that Krycek was ready for the next step. 

Carefully he turned the younger man over onto his stomach and placed a couple of pillows underneath him in order to lift his ass up into position. Krycek moaned, his hands clenching at the quilt, bunching it between his fingers. 

Mulder turned and opened the drawer of the night stand, taking out a tube of lube and a condom. Squirting the lube onto his fingers, he gently parted Krycek's cheeks and applied the cool gel to the tiny puckered opening. 

He heard a gasp and smiled as Krycek wiggled a little. "Was that too cold baby?" He asked, mock sympathy in his husky voice. 

"Yeah.' Krycek replied. "A little." 

"Well allow me to warm you up then." With that, Mulder playfully brought the palm of his hand down onto the curve of Krycek's smooth bottom. 

"Ouch." Krycek craned his head around to pout at Mulder. "That hurt." 

"And so will this." Mulder smacked the other cheek, taking note of how nicely the skin pinked up. "What a pretty colour your ass is becoming." He remarked cheerfully. "I think this is a bottom that should be spanked more often, don't you?" 

"No I don't." Krycek replied. "I hate being spanked Mulder." 

"If that's the case, what are you doing hanging around S&M bars?" Mulder asked. Krycek opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. That was a damn good question, now if only he had an answer. 

Mulder chuckled. He knew the reason behind the sudden silence, but that was going to be something that could wait to be explored another time. 

Now it was time to get down to business. 

Krycek felt his still tingling ass cheeks parted as Mulder's fingers tenderly explored his opening, he moaned softly as the sensitive skin was teased and touched. Completely aroused now, Krycek shuddered and arched his ass up, allowing Mulder full access to his most private of openings. Although he was no sweet young virgin, Krycek's sexual encounters usually consisted of a quick fuck in an alleyway or a cheap motel room somewhere. His life as a Consortium assassin did not allow for any real intimacies. Well, none like this anyway. 

Mulder smiled, marveling at how responsive the younger man was. A real little sex slut, he thought. But then he had always suspected that Krycek was. Nice to have his suspicions confirmed in such a fun way though. 

"Please Mulder." He was pleading now. "Please.." 

Mulder needed no second bidding. Rolling the condom over his own throbbing erection, he slid his cock into Krycek's anus, easily breaching the ring of muscle. 

Gasping as Krycek's opening closed itself around his cock, Mulder began to move himself into the hot depths, angling his thrusts so as to find the sweet spot inside. 

Judging from the frantic sounds coming from the other end of the bed, it was working. Mulder gripped the slender hips, pushing forward even harder while Krycek cried out, arching his back as Mulder's cock worked it's own magic against his prostate. 

Suddenly Mulder reached around, taking Krycek's shaft in his hand and pumping it with short hard pulls, guaranteed to milk it completely. 

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ!" Krycek screamed, head thrown back, the tendons in his neck standing out in stark relief. Sweat run in rivulets off his body, mingling with Mulder's own and soon his climax overtook him in a crashing wave. 

Mulder felt the anus tighten down on his cock and soon he was spasming deep inside. Finally spent, he collapsed on Krycek's back, giddy with release. 

After a couple of minutes spent getting his breath back, Mulder rolled off him, Krycek lifted his sweat streaked face to Mulder's. "That was..." He began. 

"Unbelievable?" Mulder replied. 

"Well I was going to settle for fantastic, but unbelievable will do." Krycek deadpanned. 

Mulder laughed and aimed another swat at still pink bottom. Krycek yelped and wiggled out of the way. 

"I think we'd better get cleaned up." With that, Mulder headed into his bathroom, returning with a warm soapy washcloth. After wiping it over first Krycek then himself, he climbed back into bed beside the younger man. Pulling the quilt over the both of them, Mulder gathered Krycek into his arms. 

With a sleepy murmur, Krycek nestled his head against Mulder's chest, his eyes already closed. Mulder listened as Krycek's breathing evened out as he drifted into sleep. 

I wonder if he'll still be here when I wake up? The thought flitted across Mulder's tired mind. I hope he is, but if he's not, at least I'll have had this night with him. 

Mulder allowed his eyes to close, his breathing keeping time with the beautiful young man beside lying beside him. In the living room the phone rang but he was too deeply asleep to hear it. 

* * *

"That's strange." Skinner said as he hung up the phone." He looked up at Scully, concern on his face. "There's no answer." 

Scully frowned. "Do you want me to go over to Mulder's apartment, check that he's alright sir?" 

"I think we should both go. The case has been pretty much wrapped up now that Harold Chessen's confessed." Skinner replied. It had not taken long for them to extract a confession from both the young gang member and the terrified barman from the Tool Shed. Once Chessen realized that he was trapped, he had immediately confessed and in the hopes of possibly mitigating his sentence, volunteered the whereabouts of the young men that he had kidnapped. They were being held in an abandoned warehouse, waiting to be shipped overseas. 

Anxious now, they both left the office, heading down to the parking garage. Scully pulled her coat tighter around her slender frame. 

"I hope nothing's happened." She said. Skinner could see the lines of worry marring her pretty features. "You know what a sneaky, treacherous little bastard Krycek is." 

"I'm sure Agent Mulder will be fine." Skinner reassured her. "He's an experienced FBI agent and I'm sure that he would be more than a match for Alex Krycek." 

Scully nodded, although Skinner could see that she wasn't quite convinced. "I hope so sir." She replied. "It's just having them both in the same room together for any length of time. You know anything could happen." 

"I know Agent Scully." Skinner replied with a sigh. "I know." 

**THE END**

* * *

When you sell a man a book, you don't just sell him a couple of pounds of paper, ink and glue, you sell him a whole new life.   
Homepage http://www.geocities.com/ribrice Group homepage http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ladymidath If you would like to join my update list, please send an email to   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
